Brock Lovett
'''Brock Lovett '''was a famed treasure hunter that was known for searching the ocean for sunken ships in an effort to discover articles of value. His most famous discovery was Spanish gold. His critics challenged the salvage rights and ethics, Lovett claimed that he worked alongside museum experts and his findings were treated with respect. For 3 years he was obsessively after the Heart of the Ocean, funded by Dave and Barry who were pressing him for finding it. He worked alongside Lewis Bodine and Bobby Buell on the Keldysh. He had kept a "celebration cigar" for after the discovery of the necklace. His first success, the discovery of Caledon Hockley's safe proved to be a failure, until he identified a nude drawing of Rose DeWitt Bukater inside of it. In the film, he was portrayed by Bill Paxton. Discoveries and meeting Rose In 1996, Brock Lovett went in search of the valuable Heart of the Ocean necklace, which was supposedly purchased by a rich businessman, named Caledon Hockley (who was a passenger on the Titanic when it sunk and the former owner of the necklace before he gave it to his ex-fiance, Rose, although it was lost in the Titanic's shipwreck). Lovett and his crew went in search of the ''Titanic ''using special submersibles from the research vessel, Akademik Keldysh. Before the crew even found the shipwreck, they discovered Hockley's safe located in the suite. They unlocked it to find a portrait of a nude woman wearing the necklace, although the necklace was not there. Soon after, Lovett was interviewed about his findings. Rose (now an elderly woman) saw the report and went out to find him, along with her granddaughter, Lizzy (who Lovett often flirted with), after contacting him (despite his little interest in even taking the call) and told him that she knew about the necklace and was the nude woman in the picture. While Brock's friend, Lewis Bodine, told him that he doubted that this woman was telling the truth, Lovett refused to believe that she was a liar, which she was not. Upon her arrival, Rose was encouraged to share her story about sailing on the Titanic. Lizzy overheard him talking to Dave and Barry and was momentarily angry for his base ends. When she had finished telling him about her encounter with Jack Dawson and the horrible sinking of the ship, Brock was no closer to finding the necklace than he was before. Through Rose, Lovett had grown to understand that the Titanic was so much more than just another shipwreck. Convinced that the Heart was lost, he threw his cigar in the ocean and with Lizzy they joined the farewell party. While they were celebrating, Rose awoke and attempted to drop the necklace into the ocean. In a cut scene, Brock was holding back a rush of anger at the fact that Rose failed to tell him she still had the necklace and tried to stop her from dropping the necklace into the ocean. Rose allowed him to hold it, but threw it back into the ocean anyways. Presumably Brock gave up on his hunt for the necklace after that. Category:1996 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Main Characters